headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
David Fury
| image = | birth name = David Allen Shaprio | known aliases = | gender = | roles = Producer; Director; Writer; Actor | date of birth = March 5th, 1959 | place of birth = New York City, New York | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Buffy the Vampire Slayer Hannibal | first = Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Go Fish }} David Fury, born David Allen Shapiro, is a television producer, director and screenwriter born in New York City, New York on March 5th, 1959. He began his career as a standup comedian, but soon moved to television entertainment, working on such popular supernaturally-themed programs like Buffy the Vampire Slayer and it's spin-off series Angel. On Buffy the Vampire Slayer, David was credited as co-executive producer on 44 episodes between 2001 and 2003, producer on 22 episodes between 1999 and 2000, supervising producer on 22 episodes between 2000 and 2001 and screenplay writer on 17 episodes between 1998 and 2003. Four of the episodes that he was the screenwriter on, he co-wrote with Jane Espenson, Marti Noxon and Drew Goddard. On Angel, David served as executive producer on 9 episodes in 2004, co-executive producer on 13 episodes between 2003 and 2004 and also worked as a consulting producer on 22 episodes between 2002 and 2003. He wrote twelve episodes of the series beginning with the season 1 episode "Lonely Hearts". Four episodes of the series he co-wrote with Jeannine Renshaw, Steven S. DeKnight and Ben Edlund. As a writer Angel # Angel: Lonely Hearts # Angel: Parting Gifts # Angel: Disharmony # Angel: The Price # Angel: The House Always Wins # Angel: Awakening # Angel: Salvage # Angel: Peace Out # Angel: Just Rewards # Angel: Destiny # Angel: You're Welcome # Angel: Power Play Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Go Fish # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Helpless # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Choices # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fear Itself # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Doomed # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The I in Team # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Primeval # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Real Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Shadow # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Crush # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Bargaining (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Life Serial # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Gone # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Grave # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Sleeper # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Showtime # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lies My Parents Told Me Hannibal # Hannibal: Potage Notes & Trivia * David Fury played the "Mustard Man" on the musical episode, "Once More With Feeling" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * David Fury also appeared as a singing newsreader in Joss Whedon's short film Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. * David's other television credits include episodes of Lost, 24, The Inside and Fringe. External Links * * David Fury at Wikipedia * David Fury at Lostpedia * David Fury at the 24 Wiki * David Fury at the Buffyverse Wiki References ---- Category:David Fury Category:1959 births Category:Executive producers Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Actors